And Then There Were Three - M/M
by Kylia
Summary: Maria gets into some trouble while trying to divert Topolsky's attention away from M


And Then There Were Three

By [Kylia][1]

**TITLE: And Then There Were Three Part 1-10**   
**AUTHOR: Kylia (kylia_toreel@yahoo.com)**   
**DISCLAIMER: Nobody belongs to me, unfortunately. They belong to the fabulous people at the WB & the parent companies, yada, yada, yada.**   
**RATING: PG13 (although not really)**   
**SPOILERS: 285 South & River Dog**   
**CATEGORY: Michael/Maria**   
**DISTRIBUTION: Who would want it? No, seriously, Ask and you shall recieve.**   


Maria plopped down on her bed and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Homework. However, it wasn't working.   
All she could think about was him. With his funky spiked hair look, that crooked smile, and those muscles. It was just yesterday that he had kissed her. She could still feel his lips on hers. His breath. His hands. The sound they made as the lips became one. Her heart stopped as they kissed. It seemed like an eternity. And then it was over. And she longed for more. She straightened up, feeling awkward.   
And then the words came, "that was to calm you down." It felt like he had smacked her. "Thanks" she mumbled. Then they turned around and went there separate ways.   
It had been over 24 hours and all she could think about was him. *STOP IT!! * She reprimanded herself. Math, remember that?   
She looked down at the sheet of barely started algebra. *if Y equals 2x X 14, than Y is… lips, soft delicious Michael lips. Algebra, yes Algebra!! *

***************************************************************

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'You're an IDIOT' he thought to himself. Why had he kissed her? Why? But he knew the answer. He couldn't Not kiss her. She was so close he could smell her. She smelled sweet, and spicy at the same time. But the moment he grabbed her, and kissed her, he wished he hadn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her. Just the opposite he had thought of nothing else for weeks now. Ever since he saw her and Liz Parker walk up to him, & Max and Isabel Evans in the Alley the night of the Crashdown festival. He thought of nothing but her. He couldn't understand it. Him, Michael Guerrin, of all people being so completely attracted to someone so… so… so… beautiful. But even then, it was just a physical attraction, he told himself. He had been attracted to girls before, plenty of them. But he never acted on his attraction. He sure as hell wasn't going to start now!   
But then came the vision, and with it, the need for answers. After he had broken into the UFO center and found the information he was looking for, he knew he had to follow it wherever it led, no matter the cost.   
Max and Isabel didn't understand that. They had a family, a life. He did not. He had nothing to keep him from wanting to find the truth. When he told Max & Isabel about wanting to go to the Dome in Marathon, Texas, he knew they wanted to be cautious, but he still couldn't believe there NEED to know wasn't as strong as his. When they told him he couldn't take the jeep, he was furious. He had to find another way. He just had to! And then as he was leaving school, there SHE was. Rambling on as usual. He secretly liked that about her. She had such a presence that he couldn't help but listen to her. Even if what she said didn't make much sense.   
When he spotted her keys, he knew she was the ticket to the answers he searched for. And then, later, when he tried to steal the car, and she jumped in, and refused to leave, we was secretly pleased. He wanted to share his discovery with someone, someone who might know what it meant. Although he seriously doubted she would understand.   
But still, he liked the fact that she would be there. With him.

********************************************************************

Maria was absolutely infuriated with him! Who did he think he was? Stealing her car. No her mothers car. And abducting her, going to who knows where!! She was gonna kill him.   
But then when they were pulled over by the police and he told her why he had taken her car. Where they were going. She could sense how much this meant to him. And she just wanted to protect him. To give him what he needed.

*********************************************************************

'And then there we were, a couple of days later, waiting. I HATE waiting.' Michael thought. And there was Maria, driving him completely INSANE moving the Sugar around from one container to the other, and then back again.   
She was so close. He just wanted to grab her. Kiss her. Feel his lips on hers. But that was impossible. He didn't need anybody. Didn't want anybody. No attachments. That was the rule. His rule.

"This is taking too long There in Trouble" Maria said as she continued to move the sugar around.   
"Cool Your jets" *she is driving me insane* Michael thought.   
"We should go out there" Maria continued   
"They'll follow us" Doesn't she think I want to go out there?   
"What are we supposed to do?"   
"We wait" *We wait? What the hell am I saying?   
Maria looked up at Michael, "You know, now I know why Isabel left, you are obviously the LAST person to be around in a crisis!" *He is INFURIATING!* Maria thought. She just wanted to smack him, or kiss him. Or both.   
"We were told to sit her and wait until they come back, and that's what I am doing!" The more he argued with her the more he wanted her. It was completely confusing. He didn't understand why he wanted her so badly when they spent most of there time arguing.   
"I'm not the one freaking out. You're the one freaking out!" As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. She looked up at him. He thought she was going to hit him.   
"I am NOT freaking out!"   
"You keep pouring sugar from one container to another and then back again. Quit it! It is driving me insane!" More accurately, Michael thought, she is driving him insane. She was so close he just wanted to grab her, and loose himself in her.   
"I just wish you would say something!" Maria snapped.   
*Say something? What does she want me to say?* As soon as Michael thought it his mouth opened, and the words came tumbling out.   
" I don't know what," Maria answered. "just say something to make me feel calm. To make me feel like everything is going to be alright."   
"Well maybe it's not gonna be all right" Michael voiced his own fears, and wished he hadn't. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine. But he couldn't lie to her.   
"Thanks. That helps a ton!" Maria quipped.   
Michael was becoming more and more irritated. He didn't know if he was upset because he was concerned about Max and Liz or if he was just angry because he couldn't tell Maria everything she wanted to hear.   
"What do you want me to do?" He screamed   
"I don't know" Maria answered,   
"Shut up then!"   
"I hate you!" Maria's words stung. Did she really?   
"Ditto" Was all he could say   
" All I ask of you is to try and make me feel better. Ya know, be a guy, or whatever. I guess I am barking up the wrong tree" Michael just stared at her. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. He wanted to do what she asked and make her feel better.   
Maria walked away from him. His close proximity was driving her nuts. She just wanted him to tell her everything was going to be ok. But that was just completely out of the ques…"

Michael came up behind her and grabbed her wrist. As she turned around he moved in to kiss her. She smelled so good, and tasted even better. He knew that he shouldn't kiss her. He didn't even know how she was going to react. But at this point he was just acting on instinct. He need to touch her, to hold her, to taste her.

Maria felt his lips on hers and wanted nothing more than to be lost in him. He kissed her so passionately. She had never been kissed quite like that. Her knees started to weaken. She put her hands through his hair. The feel of him, so close to her, it was like nothing she had ever experienced, nor ever expected to experience.

And then it was over. And they were both a little shaken by the experience. It was so intense Michael could barely see straight.   
"That was to calm you down" he said   
"Thanks" Maria said. What else was she supposed to say? It was very awkward. They just looked at each other and walked away from each other, heading in separate directions.

**********************************************************************

24 Hours later:   


Michael sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, again. * What the hell was wrong with him? * He thought. All he could think about was Maria. How it felt to have his lips on hers. He could smell her hair. He still could smell her, taste her, feel her. He had to get out, and think about something else for awhile. He got off his bed, grabbed his jacket off the floor where he had thrown it, and ran out the front door before Hank had even noticed he was even there.

*************************************************************

Michael walked down the streets of Roswell with his usual scowl painted on his face. Although, today it wasn't necessarily an act. He was mad. Mad at himself for being so easily distracted. And he was mad at Maria. With her beautiful green eyes that looked at him like they could see right into his soul. The blond hair he just wanted to run his fingers through. It was so soft. And then there was her mouth. The mouth he wanted so desperately to kiss, for so long. The same mouth with which he traded insults on a regular basis. Michael looked up from the ground he was walking on and discovered that he had unconsciously walked to the Crashdown. He thought about going in. *NO! * He reprimanded himself. He was NOT going to go in there and make it look like he was looking for her. He wasn't. 'I'll just walk right past. No problem' he told himself. But as he walked past the large windows, he couldn't help but look in. And there she was. Maria DeLuca, With a tray of 'alien-themed food in one hand, and a pen and order pad in the other. He allowed himself to watch her for a second, hoping she wouldn't turn and see him. He could feel her presence, even from this distance. She beckoned him, called to him. He could hear her in his head. He ran. That was all he could do. Run from her. He had no choice. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he reached the Evans house.   


It was still early but he climbed up to Max's window out of habit. When he got to it, he tapped lightly. He didn't have to wait longer than a few seconds. Max absently opened up the window and moved out of the way so that Michael could climb in.   
"Hey. What's up" Max asked his friend, without looking up.   
"Not much" Michael answered, trying to sound normal.   
Max looked up at Michael for a second. Something in his voice didn't sound quite right. Michael looked all right, except he seemed a little edgy. Well, edgier than usual. "What's wrong" Max asked, knowing that getting an honest answer out of him might not be as easy as one might think.   
"Nothing." Michael answered. He knew that Max probably wouldn't buy it. But what was he going to say, 'I'm in love with a walking brochure for insanity'? NO, not in love. Infatuated with. No, not even that. She's nice to look at, that all. "I just didn't want to hang around Hanks place, is all."   
Max stared at him for a second. He didn't think that was the truth, but he didn't want to push. Michael wasn't the kind of guy you could force. He would talk about it, if and when he was ready. Unfortunately, he was rarely ready. He preferred to brood.

Max didn't have time for a game of tug-of-war, so he sat back down on the bed, and finished putting on his shoes.   
Just as Michael noticed that Max appeared to be preparing to go out, Isabel Evans popped her head inside the room. "You almost ready?" she asked her brother, "Oh hey Michael, you coming?" She didn't wait for the answer she left as quickly as she had appeared.   
Max looked up questioningly at Michael, waiting for the answer to his sister's question.   
"Depends," Michael, said, "Where are you going?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent, although he feared he already knew the answer.   
"The Crashdown" Michael felt the small hope that he had been wrong about their destination vanish. He didn't want to go anywhere near the Crashdown, but he knew that if he declined Max and Isabel would know something was up. "Is it just for food, or are their ulterior motives involved?" Michael asked with his trademark smirk.   
"Actually," Max started as he stood up, "we may have found another link."   
That piqued Michael's interest. Now he couldn't stay behind. That's just what he needed to keep his mind off of Maria. "OK. Let's go. What are we waiting for?" Michael ran out the bedroom door before Max could say another word.   
"What's with him?" Isabel asked as she stood in Max's doorway.   
"I'm not sure" Max answered as he grabbed his jacket off of the bed. "He's been acting a little strange today."   
"Today?" Isabel answered. "He's been acting a little more… well, more… Michael than usual. Did you know he was flirting with Maria yesterday? Flirting, of all things, and with her, no less!"   
Max tried to suppress a smile. The way Michael had been acting where Maria was concerned had not gone unnoticed. He even wanted her to help them go threw the files that they had retrieved from Atherton's Dome. Michael of all people. He was the one, who constantly lectured Max on his relationship with Liz, if he could even call it a relationship. Max couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of Liz. He would be seeing her tonight. Although tonight they had new information. Information that might bring them just a little bit closer to finding the truth about their origins.

**************************************************************

Max and Isabel headed downstairs. Michael was waiting for them in the Jeep. "C'mon, let's go, Let's go" Michael was far too impatient. But what he was impatient about tonight had nothing to do with their quest. Sure, he wanted to find the truth, but tonight he just wanted to live through the night without making an idiot out of himself in front of Maria. He hadn't spoken to her since yesterday. They had walked away from each other after he kissed her. He didn't know how he should feel. Should he be upset that she didn't seem to want him the way he wanted her? Should he be glad that she didn't want him? Yes. He decided, it was good that she didn't feel the same spark that he felt. He didn't need any entanglements. He was alone. Always alone.   
Sure there was Max and Isabel, but they had each other, and their family. They're human family. He had no one. And he had never needed, or wanted anyone. Until now.   
NO!! he screamed silently to himself. He didn't need her, didn't want her. Maybe if he told himself that enough times, he would begin to believe it was true.   
Michael suddenly looked up from the back seat of the Jeep when he noticed they had stopped moving. They were there. At the Crashdown. It was dark, and there was a sign on the door that read, 'We're Closed'. Just as Max was about to knock on the door, it opened, and revealed Liz Parker, still in her waitress uniform, holding the door open for them.

***********************************************************

One, by one, the three aliens entered the Crashdown Café, and Liz closed the door behind them. For a moment, Michael felt relieved when he looked up and didn't see Maria DeLuca there. * She must've gone home*, Michael thought to himself. But then his hopes were crushed when Maria came walking out of the back wearing a pair of black jeans and a red pullover sweater. She looked good in red, he thought. Very good.   
"Michael? Michael?" Liz brought Michael back down to earth, so to speak with her question. "Are you alright?" she asked.   
"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." Michael answered, and hoped nobody noticed that he wasn't at all fine.   
"So what's this new lead?"

***********************************************************   
Eddie was walking through the fog. He stopped for a second. He thought he heard something. There was a rustling in the brush behind him. It was probably just a rabbit or some other small animal. But he had to be sure. If River Dog were to find out that he had contacted those kids again, it wouldn't be good. As Eddie turned around he saw a large squirrel run out of the brush, and then back in again. He sighed. It was just an animal. Eddie continued walking. He was supposed to meet the girl, Liz, and the other one at the edge of the Reservation.

Eddie knew that he probably shouldn't have gone back to the Crashdown that day. He shouldn't have gotten involved. River Dog told them everything he knew. No, not everything. That was what Eddie didn't understand. There was more about the Alien that River Dog failed to mention. And Eddie knew it wasn't out of absent-mindedness. There was something else. Another reason River Dog chose to leave out that very important part. He couldn't understand what that reason was, nor was he sure that he wanted to know what it was.   
The only thing Eddie was sure of was that those kids, NEEDED to know everything there was to know. He could sense that about them. And although he could sense something off about the boy, he didn't sense malevolence, so he had made the decision to give them the missing information.

****************************************************

"Ok. Here's the deal" Max stated, specifically looking at Michael. He knew Michael would not like his plan, but if they didn't do things the way he had planned them, they would lose everything.   
"Eddie came by the Crashdown again today" Liz continued.   
"Eddie? River Dog's errand boy?" Michael asked. Maria smiled to herself at Michael's choice of words.   
"Eddie says he has more information. He wants us to go meet him near the Reservation." Max continued, ignoring Michael's comment. "However, We still have a shadow." Max stopped for a second trying to Gauge Michael's mood. He looked a Michael for a second, but his expression hadn't changed. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.   
"This is Ridiculous!" Isabel said. She new Max was worried about how Michael would react to Max's plan. But there was no other way. He would just have to accept it. Besides, he'd get to spend some more time with Maria. She was sure Michael wouldn't mind that.   
Everyone turned to look at Isabel. "Look, this is the way it's gonna play," She continued, "Eddie is expecting Max and Liz," Isabel looked pointedly at Michael and continued, "And ONLY Max and Liz"   
"This Sucks!" Michael growled.   
"I am not finished", Isabel continued, "Because we are being watched, somebody needs to create a diversion, so that Max and Liz can get out of town safely.   
*Can this get any worse?* Michael thought to himself. It was bad enough that Max and Liz had gone to the reservation without him the first time. Leaving him alone with Maria, but now he was back to being diversion guy, again! This just couldn't get any worse.   
"Dare I ask who's the diversion?" That was Maria. The sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat.   
"Well," Max started, "You are."   
"To be more precise, you both are" Isabel stated, looking from Michael to Maria and then back again.

Michael and Maria looked at each other for a second, and then quickly looked away. "Oh, no, Oh no!" Maria said. "I am not getting stuck with this lunatic." Maria exclaimed. She hoped she sounded more in control than she felt. She could NOT spend any time alone with him. That was completely out of the question. Every time she was near him, she couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. She was on the verge of losing control and screaming at him. Her heart ached. HE had kissed her, but then he had rejected her. The only thing she could think was that he had no feelings for her, no attraction, no spark. *OK. FOCUS, Maria, focus!* she reprimanded herself.

Liz put her hand on Maria's arm. She didn't know exactly what had happened between Michael and Maria, but whatever it was, they had both been acting a little strange since the trip to the Dome. Well, stranger than usual anyway.

Maria looked up at Max and Isabel, who were sitting at one of the booths, "Sorry. What's the plan?"

***************************************************

Cathleen Topolsky sat in her Car outside of the Crashdown Café, watching, waiting. She knew something was going on, and she needed to know what it was. She had seen Max and Isabel Evans along with their reclusive friend, Michael go into the Café after closing.   
Cathleen had a feeling that tonight might be the night. The night she found what she was looking for. And she hoped she was right. Her boss had been none to pleased with her, and if she didn't find something soon, she might as well kiss her career in the Bureau goodbye. So she watched. And she waited.

*****************************************************

Sheriff Valenti sat in his truck and watched Cathleen Topolsky. He knew she was watching the Evans' kids, Michael Guerrin, Maria DeLuca & Liz Parker. He knew that something was going on. He knew that those five kids knew something that he needed to know. But more than that, he knew that whatever knowledge they carried, Cathleen Topolsky should Not get a hold of it. He wasn't sure how, or why he knew that. It was just a feeling really. But he trusted his feelings, and he wasn't going to change that now.

*******************************************************

"Are you ready?" Michael asked the question, but he wasn't sure he was ready. He turned to look at Maria, I am as ready as I will ever be." She stated, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt. And then without another word, Maria DeLuca Slapped Michael Guerin across the face. She hit him so hard her hand hurt.   
Michael touched his face where she had slapped him. It stung. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was really pissed at him.   
"Get out!!" Maria screamed, "OUT!" She opened the front door to the café with one hand, and pointed the way out with her other hand.   
"No!" Michael screamed back   
"Fine." Maria pushed past him, "Then I'll leave" She didn't get very far. She wasn't more than a few feet from the door when Michael grabbed her wrist. Maria turned around to hit him with her other hand, but he grabbed her arm before she got a chance.   
They were outside now, and the cool air made the hair on her arms stand up. Or was that from Michael's touch? She couldn't be sure.   
"You aren't going anywhere!" Michael's tone of voice was nasty, and cruel, but one look into his eyes told her that it was just an act. Maria had to force herself to pull herself away from him. With more resolve and strength than she thought she could muster, she pushed him back against the stone wall of the Crashdown. "Don't you DARE touch me, you… You Freak!" She couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. She saw something in his eyes flicker. Anger? No. Fear? No. Pain. Yes that was it. Pain. But why would he feel pain at the sound of those words? He knew she didn't mean them. It was just an act.

***********

Cathleen Topolsky was watching from her car not far from the Café. She was surprised to see Maria DeLuca slap Michael Guerin. She had always thought of Miss DeLuca as the weak link in this five-piece chain. Maria was nervous, jittery, and in Cathleen's opinion, a dimwit, with not a whole lot going on upstairs.   
She watched with amusement as the argument progressed outside. Michael had grabbed Maria's arms before she could slap him again.   
Cathleen was close enough to hear them. They weren't exactly whispering. "Don't You DARE touch me, you… You FREAK!" She heard Maria shout. Freak? Why would she call him a freak? Suddenly Cathleen Topolsky started to think that this argument might somehow be related to her assignment. Was she calling him a freak because she had found out he was an alien? The thought pleased her. She had always believed that Maria was the key to finding out what was going on. She hadn't really believed Maria had known anything about The Evans' & Michael Guerin's 'unusual origins'. Agent Topolsky thought that a girl like Maria wouldn't be able to handle that kind of revelation, she would snap. Yes, she would need someone to confide in. Someone she could trust.   
She smiled to herself.

*************

Sheriff Jim Valenti watched, as the argument between Michael Guerrin and Maria DeLuca played out. He smiled to himself. He knew there was nothing wrong with their relationship. He had lived in Roswell too long to believe that Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin had that much hate for one another. He couldn't believe that they had had any hate, true hate, for one another at all. But to hear them argue, you wouldn't know it. Their voices were filled with deep emotion. Anger, animosity, fear, and something else he couldn't quite place.   
To the casual observer it might look like Maria had just learned something she wished she hadn't. And had he been naïve, the Sheriff would have also come to the conclusion that Maria DeLuca had just discovered Michael Guerin's alien origins. But the Sheriff wasn't just a casual observer. He had lived in Roswell all his life. His son went to school with these kids. He had seen the stares across crowded auditoriums between these two kids, year after year. They had never been friends. Never had contact, other than the sheer coincidence of sharing a class together. But the looks were always there.   
The Sheriff remembered one time in particular. His son, Kyle, Liz Parker and Maria DeLuca had been in a school play together. It was 'Rumplestiltskin'. Maria had a small part. She was standing in the wings during most of the play. By a strange coincidence Michael had come that night, and sat in the row in front of the sheriff. All Michael Guerin watched the whole night was the little 9-year-old Maria standing in the auditorium wings. It didn't matter what was going on onstage, his gaze remained steady.   
A lot had changed since then, but not everything. He knew the ice in their voices, The shrill shrieking, it was just an act.   
He had once believed, as Topolsky did, that Maria was a weak link. He had pushed her, and pushed her, until he thought she was going to crack. Only to discover, that she wasn't afraid. She wasn't weak. She was just loyal. That was something Agent Topolsky didn't understand.   
And that was good. Very good indeed.

******

Max, Liz and Isabel walked to the back of the café. They could hear Michael and Maria shouting at each other.   
"Ouch" Isabel said when she heard Maria call him a freak, "That musta hurt". Max smiled at his sister. They weren't oblivious to Michael's recent mood swings, and he attributed them to Maria. But he would worry about Michael at another time.

"Ok, now, you're gonna wait here?" Max asked his sister. "Yes, for the millionth time" Isabel was getting annoyed. He had asked her a dozen times. "I left the other day, because it was getting a little too warm and fuzzy in here for me. Tonight, that's not a problem. Now, Go!" She commanded.

Max and Liz left the Crashdown out of the back entrance without another word. Maria's car was sitting there, waiting for them. Liz hoped that Maria would be all right. She didn't like the idea of her being bait for Toplosky, but there wasn't any other choice. Maria was the obvious choice.   
Liz and Max climbed into the waiting car, and left out of a back alley, being careful as to not draw any attention.

*********

Isabel Evans sat in the Crashdown café, all alone and watched as Michael and Maria's argument came to a conclusion. Maria had broken away from Michael's hold on her, again, and she had ran. She was so far away that Isabel couldn't see her any longer, even with her excellent vision.   
However, Isabel did notice when Cathleen Toplosky's car had pulled out of its spot and followed Maria down the empty street.   
Once the car had passed, Michael turned around and came back into the Crashdown. He shut the door behind him and sat down in one of the booths and sighed heavily.

"Hey Mickey," Isabel teased, "I know you wanted to go to the reservation, but this was the only way". When Michael looked up at her, she noticed that spark in his eye was gone, and so was his trademark smirk. Isabel came to sit at the booth across from him. She put her hand on his. He looked up at her, as she tried to comfort him, "Max will be alright". At Isabel's statement, Michael looked down. It then occurred to her that it wasn't Max he was worried about but Maria. "Hey, she didn't mean any of the things she said," Isabel said, hoping it would make him feel better. Michael was like a brother to her. For all they new he was her brother. Her other brother. But genetics didn't matter. Michael was the third part of their trio. And she wanted him to be happy. It wasn't too long ago that she believed that to be an impossibility. But recently she had seen a part of Michael she believed to be lost forever. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Michael looked up at her for a second, "There is nothing to say," he said simply. What was he going to say to her? Maria was out there, as bait, for that annoying counselor-person, and he was in here, like a coward. She was risking her life, so he could keep his. He didn't understand it. She didn't even like him. Almost as if Isabel read his mind she said, "She loves you." Michael looked up at her again. I don't know what you're talking about." He didn't need sympathy from Isabel of all people. Isabel got up from the booth and said, as simply as possible, "Look, if you want to be an idiot, and ignore what's right in front of you, go ahead, be my guest, But do it with the knowledge that it's your decision, and your decision alone." Isabel stood up and walked over to the counter and lifted the lid off of the donut display. After a few silent moments, she turned to Michael, "Donut?" She asked. He just nodded as he thought about what she had said. He wasn't being an idiot, was he?"

*****

Maria had run down the street until she couldn't run anymore, she had turned down a couple of side streets, but not too quickly, so she wouldn't loose the car that was trying, unsuccessfully to keep itself hidden. She finally made it to the park and collapsed on one of the benches, completely out of breath.

*****

Max and Liz drove to the reservation mostly in silence. Liz was worried about Maria. She didn't know what would happen. She didn't know the lengths Mrs. Topolsky was willing to go to. Would she hurt Maria? She wasn't sure. She knew that by now Maria was alone. She couldn't be protected. If their plan was to work, she had to appear alone, and frightened. Liz just hoped that Maria could pull it off.

Max drove in silence. He knew Liz was worried about Maria. He didn't blame her. He was too, although, he sensed something in Maria, a strength that wasn't readily apparent, but they're nonetheless. He hoped it was enough.

******

Maria was just catching her breath when she heard some footsteps behind her. For a second she thought it was Michael, but she knew it wasn't. She slowly turned around, and was unsurprised to see Cathleen Topolsky Standing there. Maria gasped.   
"Maria?" Topolsky asked, "Are you alright?"

******   
**********   
Liz and Max were almost at the edge of the reservation, where they were to meet Eddie. They had barely spoken the entire trip. The silence was becoming unbearable. Max knew that Liz was concerned about the trouble Maria might be in. He wanted to make her feel better.   
"Liz," He began, "Maria is going to be okay." Liz looked up and Max. She wanted to see in his eyes that he believed what he told her. Max took his eyes off the road for a second, and looked back at Liz. There was fear in her eyes, but when she saw that he believed what he said, she relaxed a little.   
"She will be fine, really. Michael will not let anything happen to her." Max assured her, and smiled at the thought of Maria and Michael together.   
"What's so funny?" Liz asked.   
"Nothing" Max said, and then when he saw the look of confusion of Liz's face, he chuckled to himself. "It's just that I think Michael has a thing for Maria."   
"A thing?" Liz asked not sure if she understood him correctly.   
"Yes, a thing, you know a crush?" Max was unable to contain the hint of amusement in his voice. The thought of Michael having feelings of any kind for anyone, other than Isabel and himself, was shocking, to put it mildly. Although Max was pleased by this development. Michael needed someone. Max knew that things were tough for Michael. They never really talked about it. Partly because Michael wanted it that way and partly because Max didn't know what to say.   
"A crush, huh?" Liz asked smiling to herself, "That doesn't surprise me"   
"It doesn't?" Max asked   
"No, the other day Maria was rambling on, as usual, and she was talking about Michael. She said he was *interesting*." Liz laughed out loud at the thought of what she was going to say next, "She even called him a vibrator".   
At that Max bust out laughing.   
"I know," Liz laughed, "funny, huh?"   
"Yeah, it is funny, especially when you consider that Michael also said the same thing about her." Max answered.   
"Really?" Liz asked. Max nodded.   
They sat there quietly for a few moments; each wondering how it was that their best friends could do something that they could not.

"What do you think this new piece of evidence is?" Liz asked trying to change the subject.   
"I don't know." Max replied, glad to have something else to think about.   
"I thought River Dog told us everything he knew." He continued.   
"But if there was something else, why didn't he tell us then?"   
"Well, " Liz started, "Eddie made it sound like whatever this information is, River Dog didn't want us having it."

************

Eddie was near the edge of the reservation waiting for the two kids, Liz and Max. He was nervous. He wished they would get there soon. He just wanted this to be over with. Eddie had started thinking that maybe he should have left things alone. This really wasn't any of his business.   
Eddie opened the small bag he was carrying. Inside of it there was a small oddly shaped box. Well, at least he thought it was a box. It had never been opened. He didn't even know how one would even try to open it.   
It was bluish-gray in color and had a strange fluorescent glow to it. Not too bright, but enough to make out the three indentations in the underside of the box. Or was that the top of the box? He couldn't be sure.   
Eddie knew that whatever was contained in this box, if there was indeed anything inside of it at all, it was of great importance to the 'Man' River Dog had told him about. River Dog never told him his name. Maybe he didn't have one. It didn't really matter anymore. 'The Man' was dead now, and this *box* was all that was left of him.

**********   
The Message the man had scrawled on the inside of the cave meant nothing. It was a decoy. Some ancient text of a long dead race, that no one could recall. There was no one left to recall it.

**********

Maria looked up at Agent Cathleen Topolsky with fear in her eyes. Toplosky put her hand on Maria reasuredly, "It's ok, Maria. It's just me, Mrs. Toplosky, from school."   
Maria breathed a sigh of relief, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked around.   
"I saw you running, you looked frightened, so I thought I would come and see if you were ok." Topolsky gave Maria an insincere smile.   
"Thank you, but I'm… I am fine" Maria's voice was shaky.   
Topolsky came to sit on the bench next to Maria, "What's wrong? You can tell me. Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"   
Maria had to stifle a giggle at the thought of calling Michael her boyfriend. Not that she wouldn't have liked that, but he was clearly NOT interested.   
"Well, " Maria started, "No, it's nothing. Look, I have to go" Maria stood up to leave, but Mrs. Toplosky grabbed her arm, a little harder than she had intended. Maria looked at her for a second before she continued, "No, really, I have to get home."   
"Let me give you a lift then" Toplosky said with that phony smile.   
"Uh, I don't… I don't know" Maria started, but then thought better of it, "Ok. I don't really want to walk home. Alone"   
"Good" Topolsky said, pleased with herself.   
Cathleen Topolsky believed she could get Maria to tell her what was wrong, and she believed that whatever it was, it would earn her that promotion she had had her eye on.

*********

Sheriff Valenti sat in his truck about a block from the park and watched as Maria DeLuca climbed in Cathleen Topolsky's car. Maria looked frightened, scared to death. But he didn't believe that. Maria was a lot of things, but a frightened waif was not one of them.   
He smiled to himself as he backed out of his parking space just in time to follow Toplosky's car down the street.

***********   
******

Michael Guerin sat in a booth at the Crashdown Café dousing his chocolate covered donut in Tabasco sauce. After he was finished eating he got up and started pacing. Back and forth. Back and Forth. Isabel Evans watched him. "STOP!" she shouted. "You're making me dizzy" Michael just scowled at her.   
"I don't like this, Iz."   
"Which part?" Isabel asked. Michael just gave her that blank look, which didn't tell her anything, so she continued. "The part where Max and Liz are out there on your 'vision quest' as you so aptly put it, or…" Isabel paused for a minute. "Or the part where Maria is out there with the sheriff and our nosy guidance counselor?"   
"Both" Michael growled. He was uncomfortable talking about his feelings about Maria. He didn't understand them himself, how was he going to explain them to someone else?   
"Admit it." Isabel said as she walked over to where Michael was sitting at the counter, "You like her. A lot" Isabel smiled. She envied Michael and her brother. They had someone. Someone who knew who they were and wasn't afraid. Someone who still loved them, no matter where they came from.   
"I don't know what you're talking about" Michael said, trying to sound uninterested.   
"Michael, are you worried that Maria is going to expose us, or, are you worried that Maria will get hurt?" Michael didn't answer at first. He knew that Maria would never tell anyone about them. That was never a concern. What he was worried about was her safety. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.   
Michael finally looked up at Isabel and was prepared to lie, and say that he wasn't worried. But he knew by the look on Isabel's face that she knew what he knew, he was in love with Maria DeLuca, and was afraid of what might happen to her.   
Isabel put her hand on Michael's. "Go." Was all she said.   
"Huh?" Michael asked.   
"You heard me. Go. I'll wait here for Max and Liz. Go find Maria. Make sure she is ok." Michael didn't wait for her to finish; he got up and ran out of the Café towards the park.

********

When Michael got to the park, there was no one there. *Shit! * Michael thought, *they must have already left*. Michael started Running towards Maria's House. He didn't know where else to go. Hopefully she was just home safe. He couldn't believe he gone along with this dumb plan to begin with!

***********

Cathleen Topolsky drove down the quiet streets of Roswell, with Maria as her Passenger. As they drove down Maria's street, Maria wondered how come Topolsky hadn't said anything to her. She hadn't asked her what the argument was about. *Could she know it was an act? * Maria worried.   
*CLICK*   
Maria heard the click and it wasn't until she looked out the window that she realized they had driven past her house. She wasn't taking her home. She didn't know where she was taken her. The car doors had locked. That was the click she had heard. She was locked in this car with this woman, and she didn't know where they were going. She started to panic, just a little.   
"Where are you taking me? We past my house?" She heard her voice ask.   
"I am taking you somewhere quiet. Somewhere safe." Topolsky answered. She knew that Maria knew something. Something she needed to know. She also knew that Maria wanted to tell her. She wanted to expose their secret. While Maria was busy looking out of the windows, Agent Topolsky pulled a syringe out of her purse, and before Maria knew what happened, she felt a prick in her arm, and then her arm started to sting. Her vision started to blur, and she slumped over in the passenger seat of Topolsky's car, leaning her head against the window.

*********

When Max and Liz had finally arrived at the edge of the reservation, Eddie was there waiting for them. They parked Maria's car, and got out to speak to him.   
Eddie looked around nervously. "Were you followed?" He asked   
"No" Liz answered confidently. She knew that Michael and Maria's Ruse had worked.   
"Are you sure?" Eddie asked again.   
"Yes" Both Max and Liz said it in Unison, and then smiled to themselves. They seemed to always be on the same track.   
"Ok." Eddie Sighed, as he held up the bag that carried the strange box.   
"What's that?" Max asked   
"I, uh, I'm not exactly sure" Eddie answered truthfully. "It belonged to 'The Man'. He left it behind. He said it contained the answers. The answers to what I don't exactly know." He handed the bag to Max.   
"That's all I know" Eddie started to leave.   
"Wait. Why didn't River Dog give this to us before?" Liz asked.   
Eddie stopped and turned around. "I don't know," He said honestly, "all I know is that you should have this. I don't know what it means, if it means anything. I don't know if it contains the answer to what you seek, or if it contains answers to questions you haven't thought to ask yet. But whatever it contains, it belongs to your people. Not mine." Eddie continued walking away. This time Max let him go.

*********

*********

Maria woke up in a strange room. She was all alone. And it was dark, really dark. Her vision was a little blurry. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. And then she subconsciously touched her arm. It hurt. It felt bruised. And then she remembered. She had been running away, although she couldn't remember why. She had run to the park where Toplosky, the guidance counselor had found her and offered to give her a ride. Her mind was still hazy but she remembered something about being locked in Topolsky's car, and then nothing.   
Maria shook her head trying to get rid of the fogginess in her brain. Why was she here? She couldn't remember coming here. She didn't even know where 'here' was.   
"Your Awake" Cathleen Topolsky's voice startled her out of her thoughts.   
"Where… where am I" Maria asked, although her voice was little more than a whisper.   
"Your safe" Topolsky answered   
"Why am I here?" Maria asked. Her voice was a little stronger this time.   
"Because I want to know what you know" Topolsky's voice was full of purpose.   
"I don't know anything," Maria said firmly. It was all coming back now. Max and Liz were going back to the Reservation. She was to act as a decoy for this woman, and the sheriff.   
For one terrifying second she wondered how long she had been unconscious. What had she drugged her with? Was it truth serum? Did she know the truth? *CALM DOWN* she admonished herself, *if she knew the truth, she wouldn't want to know what I know * Maria was trying to think logically, but generally speaking, her brain didn't work that way.   
"Sure you do." Topolsky said, "You know that your Boyfriend is…" she waited, hoping that Maria would finish the sentence. When she didn't, Topolsky continued, "Maria, I heard you arguing with him. You called him a freak. You slapped him. Why?"

Maria remembered the faux argument she had had with Michael and realized that this woman had thought that Michael was her boyfriend. She didn't know what to say. Topolsky wanted information. But Maria wasn't going to tell her anything she wanted to hear.   
"Your Boyfriend, Michael, is that his name?" Toplosky asked   
Maria didn't answer her, so Topolsky continued,   
"So why did you call him a freak? Why did you slap him?"   
Maria sat up a little straighter, "You seem to know so much about me, and my… My boyfriend, " Maria had trouble getting her mind around those words, "Why don't you tell me?" Maria's mind was getting clearer. She knew that Max and Liz would be back from the reservation soon. And they would find her. She just had to wait a little longer.   
"Ok, I will tell you," Topolsky started, "Michael isn't like other boys is he?" She asked   
Maria smiled as images of Michael filled her mind, "No, he isn't" She answered.   
"He's an alien, isn't he?" Maria didn't know why, but she burst out laughing. She found that picturing Michael all green and slimy was just hysterical. She didn't know when it happened, but Maria DeLuca had stopped thinking of Michael as an Alien. He wasn't alien, not to her. To her, he was just Michael.   
"What's so funny?" Toplosky asked, "You do believe in Aliens don't you?"   
Maria turned and looked directly at Cathleen Toplosky as she said her next words, "No. I don't. Aliens are just something in movies. Something people make up. They are no more real than the Easter Bunny. Do you believe in the Easter Bunny, Mrs. Toplosky?" Maria's voice was so calm that Topolsky thought, for just a second, that she might have been wrong. But she had to know for sure, so she walked a little closer to Maria, and took out an old pocket watch on a silver chain. She began swinging it back and forth in front of Maria. "You're getting very sleepy, Maria" Topolsky said in a soothing voice, "I am going to count backwards from ten, and when I get to zero you are going to wake up and answer all of my questions, ok? 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0" Topolsky set the watch down.   
"Maria?" She asked   
"Yes" Maria answered. She had this glazed look in her eye.   
"Tell me… Tell me about Michael Guerin"

************

Michael Guerin knew that she wasn't home. The house was dark. He couldn't feel her. He always knew when she was home. He had often come to her house. Just to watch, to make sure she was ok. She would climb the tree by her window sometimes, and just watch her sleep. And just he always knew then, that she was safe, he knew that now, she was not.   
*Where could she be?* he asked himself. Did the Sheriff have her? No, he didn't think so. That Topolsky woman has her, but where? Then he remembered the old abandoned warehouse. It wasn't really much of a warehouse. More like an outhouse. It was only a couple of small rooms. It wasn't much to look at, except that it was solid, and in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anything within a couple of miles in any direction. That was where she had to be.   
Michael turned around and started running in the direction of the isolated building. He ran as fast as he could. He had to find Maria, before it was too late.

********

Isabel Evans sat and drummed her manicured nails against the counter at the Crashdown Café. Where was everybody? Max and Liz should have been back by now. And Michael should have found Maria by now, and brought her back. She was getting worried.   
What had happened to her life? It wasn't too long ago that she would have spent an evening on a date, or talking to one of her annoying friends, or some other equally trivial thing. But things had changed. Max had saved Liz Parker, and their lives had been forever changed.   
Isabel didn't blame Max for saving Liz. He had been in love with her for a long time. There was nothing else he could have done. But in saving her life, he not only revealed himself to her, but also to Maria DeLuca, Liz's best friend. At first glance Maria was an airhead. She didn't know when to shut up, and she was very high strung. However, Isabel had had the opportunity to go beyond her first glance, and she had discovered something else about Maria. Maria was loyal. And strong. In the beginning, Maria had been scared of Isabel, Michael and Max, but she still kept their secret. She still helped them in their quest for the answers. She had become a good friend; not that Isabel would ever admit that to anyone. But Isabel knew that Maria was no longer a danger. She was an ally. And they could all use a few of those. Especially Michael. He had always been alone. He was always separate from her and Max. Things had been harder for him. None of their lives had been normal, but at least she and Max had each other, and loving parents. All Michael had was …Michael. And now Maria.

Isabel stood up for a second. She thought she heard some noise outside. She turned around and started heading into the back. Just as she reached the kitchen, Max and Liz came walking out, with a small blue bag.   
"Thank god your back!" Isabel exclaimed.   
Liz and Max quickly surveyed the empty café.   
"Where's Michael?" Max asked   
"And Maria?" Liz questioned, as fear started to take over her.   
"Well, Maria hasn't come back since she stormed out during that 'argument' with Michael."   
"And Michael?" Max asked, although he was afraid to hear the answer.   
"He left a little while ago. He was worried about Maria so he went to go look for her."   
"Maybe we should look too" Liz couldn't hide the fear in her voice.   
"Alright. But we need to hide this first" Max answered indicating the bag he was holding.   
"What is it?" Isabel asked.   
"We're not sure. Maybe answers" Max told her honestly. "But they can wait until we find Michael and Maria.

*********   
"We have to find them!" Liz told Max. He could hear the fear in her voice.   
"Liz, calm down" Max laid a hand on Liz's shoulder. "Michael wouldn't let anything happen to Maria. We'll find them."   
"We will probably find them making out somewhere" Isabel tried to make light of the situation, though she feared that would not be the case.   
"Iz," Max started, "You'll stay here, in case they come back"   
"Or Call" Isabel could hear the panic in Liz's voice.

Liz and Max left the Crashdown, but once they got outside, they were unsure which way to go.   
"Should we check her house?" Max asked   
Liz shook her head no, "If she had gotten home safely, she would have called us.   
Without another word they climbed back into Maria's car, and head down the street towards the park.

*********

Michael didn't know how far he had run. He was close though, he could feel it. He could feel her. She was calling him.   
She was frightened. She was cold. She was hungry.   
And that built a cold rage inside of him. A fire like he had never felt. Someone was out there, hurting Maria. His Maria. He had to find her. He had to save her.

************

"Maria?" Cathleen Toplosky asked soothingly   
"Yes?" Maria answered   
"I want you to tell me… Tell me about Michael Guerin."   
The sound of his name brought a smile to Maria's lips.   
"Michael" Maria liked the way his name sounded on her lips.   
"Yes?" Topolsky asked a little anxiously. She knew that Maria was about to tell her everything she wanted to know about Michael Guerin, and his friends.   
"Michael is…." Maria paused for a moment. She could see him inside her head.   
"Michael is spicy," Maria started, " He smells like, well, he smells like Michael. With a hint of Tabasco Sauce and chocolate. And he tastes like… Like heaven. And when he looks at you, you know he can see down to your very core. The world could open up and swallow you alive, and as long as he was there, you wouldn't care.   
"His eyes, they pierce into my very soul. But one look into them, and I am lost forever in the ocean that is him." Maria paused for a second.

Topolsky was confused. She was expecting to hear the incredulous tellings of a 16 year old girl about a real life alien, but instead, all she heard was a 16 year old girl talking about a boy she had a crush on.   
Could she have been wrong? Was that a lover's spat she witnessed? No, there had to be more. She risked everything by kidnapping this girl. If she walked away with nothing, her career would be over.

"Maria?" she asked, "Tell me more about Michael. You said earlier that he wasn't like other boys. What did you mean?"   
"Well," Maria started, "On the outside he is this scowling, sarcastic person. He's weird. He's from the wrong side of the tracks, going nowhere in life. But…." Maria stopped for a second searching for the right words.   
"But, that is just a disguise. He is someone completely different."   
"Disguise? How is he different?" Toplosky questioned.   
"Well, Michael is none of those things. He's smart, and funny, and special. He's this wonderful, beautiful, special person."   
"That's it?" Topolsky asked. She couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice, "No, no, no!" She shouted, "There's more! I know there is more. Think, Dammit!!" She realized she was losing control. But there had to be more. She had come all this way, she couldn't fail, she had to walk away with new information, proof, something. Anything.   
Topolsky took a deep breath, tried again, "Maria, you need to think. Concentrate. Picture Michael Guerin in your mind. Think of him."   
Cathleen Topolsky paused for emphasis, "Now, tell me what you see"

**********

Running. He was running. Maria could see Michael in her mind, and he was running. He was frantic. He was searching for something. He was desperate to find it. She didn't understand. What had made him run? Where was he going? Was he running to something, or running away from something? She could feel his fear. He was afraid, more afraid than he had ever been. She wanted to reach out. To help him. To take him to what he wanted, so desperately, to find.

**********

Michael was almost there, just another few blocks. He was tired, but that didn't matter. He had to reach her, before it was too late.   
And that's when it hit him.   
There was a flash. Inside his head. And then he could see her, clearly. She was sitting in a room. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't alone. Toplosky was there. She was asking Maria questions. Lots of questions. She wanted to know everything Maria knew.   
Topolsky had asked her about him, and Maria had told her everything she knew about Michael. His heart stopped.   
But not because Maria had told her that he was an alien, because Maria had told her that he wasn't. He wasn't alien. He wasn't weird. He wasn't a joke. He wasn't a loner. He wasn't any of those things other people saw him as. He was just Michael. And she loved him. He could feel it. He didn't understand how, or why. He just knew that it was true.

Michael started to run faster. He could see the building.   
"Hang on, I'm coming" He didn't say the words out load, just inside his head. He just hoped that their connection worked both ways.

*********

Maria concentrated, and thought of Michael. And then she knew.   
She knew why he was running. She knew why he was desperate. He was looking for her. If she could hold on just a little longer, he would be there.

"Maria," Toplosky's voice startled Maria out of her thoughts.   
"I want you to tell me what I want to know" Her voice had lost it's soothing tones.

Maria didn't know how long she had been answering her questions. She didn't know what exactly she had told her. She dimly recalled Mrs. Toplosky trying to hypnotize her. It must have worked. Because the last thing she remembered was seeing the watch, and then nothing.   
And here she was. She knew she had told her things. Private things. For a terrifying second she had thought she told her about Michael, and the others. But if she had, Topolsky wouldn't still want answers.   
And if she had been hypnotized, how come she wasn't anymore? And then she remembered. Michael. She didn't know how, but they had made a connection. He was coming.   
Maria opened her eyes, and saw that Mrs. Topolsky was walking circles around her chair.   
"OK. I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want you to answer me as honestly as you can" Topolsky stated. She obviously hadn't realized that Maria was no longer under her control.   
"Is Michael Guerin an Alien?" Maria didn't even hesitate; "No" she answered. And it wasn't a lie. It was the truth. The word *alien* implied some foreign creature that you couldn't comprehend, nor understand, and Michael was neither of those things to her.   
Maria didn't know when she had stopped thinking of Michael Guerin, as an alien, but it didn't matter. All she knew was that this woman wasn't going to get any of the answers she wanted.

"No?" Toplosky asked. She was shocked. She had been so sure. But there was no hesitation in Maria's voice. No fear. And she was hypnotized, after all. She had to be telling the truth.   
Now, what was she going to do? The only thing she could do. She would have to take her back to the park, and hypnotize her into believing she had never left.

********

Michael entered the building without a sound. He crept quietly to where Maria was seated. He could see Topolsky. She was talking to Maria. Telling her that she was getting sleepy. And then Maria's head collapsed. Topolsky left her there, apparently sleeping, while she went outside. Michael ran up to her and picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder, and left just as quietly as he had come in.

Cathleen Topolsky had parked her car in the rear of the building, so she would arouse suspicion from any passersby. Not that anyone every came by this part of town. But one could never be too careful.   
When she returned to the room to put Maria in her car, she discovered that Maria was gone.

************

Max and Liz had driven around town, and found nothing. No sign of Maria or Michael. They were at the Park for the 4th time, hoping they would find some sign, something, anything that would tell them where their friends were.

"She's gone"

The voice seemed to come from nowhere. But in reality it was just hidden in the dark. Sheriff Jim Valenti stepped out of the dark, and continued, "She took her".

Max and Liz froze. There they were, in the middle of the park at 2 Am. How were they going to explain this?   
The sheriff's words echoed in Liz's head. She's gone. She took her. She had to know. She couldn't NOT ask. "Who's gone," Liz asked trying to sound curious instead of petrified, "Who took who?"

The sheriff took off his hat and smiled to himself. They were scared, he could tell. He didn't blame them, though. "Your friend, Maria"   
He answered. "Mrs. Toplosky, your guidance counselor, she took Maria."

Liz felt any hope she had left dissipate, "Why…. Why would she take Maria? Where…" She heard herself asking.

The sheriff smiled again, "well, you would know the why better than I would. But I can help you with the where."   
At that Max looked up, "Where is she?"

"The Johnson warehouse. Do you know where that is?" Both kids nodded, and the Sheriff turned to leave. After he had walked a few steps, he stopped and turned around, "You had better hurry, When I get there, I'll need to take statements." He waited while his words sunk in. And then he slowly made his way back to his truck. He seemed to be taking his time.

**********

Isabel Evans sat in the Café, alone. She was worried. It was taking a long time. Surely they would have found Michael and Maria by now?   
As she sat there, her thoughts kept coming back to the bag Max had left there. What was in it? She wondered. Max would have wanted her to wait, but curiosity was getting the best of her.   
She got up and walked over to the counter. She picked up the bag. It wasn't very heavy. She decided to open it. *I'll just take a little peek, * she thought.

As she stuck her hand inside the bag, she felt something hard. It was a box, sort of. It wasn't square. She pulled it out. It was three dimensional, and it had an odd shape. It wasn't square, or circular, or triangular, or any other shape you could name. And it was glowing, slightly. She touched it again; hoping it might incite a vision. When it didn't, she sighed, "Where was Michael when you need him?"   
Isabel set the box down, and continued to wait for the others.

*********   
Michael was still holding Maria. He was carrying her towards a clearing with a bunch of trees near the abandoned building Topolsky had taken her to. When she had first been picked up, Maria didn't know where she was going, so she pretended to be asleep. When She was lifted up and flung over someone's shoulder, she knew it was him. She could smell it. The essence of Michael. He had one arm around her legs, and the other one was draped over her ass. She was enjoying the feel of his hand on her ass. He was holding her very tightly. Almost as if he was afraid to let her go. And for a second she thought she felt him squeeze her butt. But that couldn't be right. He was just probably making sure he didn't drop her. That had to be it.

As they neared the group of trees, Michael was sorry to have to let go of her. She felt so good in his arms. She smelled good. Like perfume, and cinnamon. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his back with the rhythm of her breathing.   
"Where are we?" Maria brought him out of his thoughts.   
"Out by the old Johnson warehouse" Michael answered, "How do you feel?"   
"All right. My head is a little foggy. How Did I get here?" Maria was confused. She remembered being in Mrs. Toplosky's car. She remembered waking up in a strange, dark room. And she remembered being interrogated by Toplosky. But she didn't know how she had gotten there. She must have been drugged. That was probably why her head was so hazy.

When they reached the group of trees, Michael stopped behind one of the larger ones. He just stood there for a second; debating whether or not he should set her down. He knew that he should, but he didn't want to let go of her.   
"So, I guess I could put you down now" Michael said hesitantly.   
"Yeah, unless you would like to carry me around for the rest of your life." Maria answered. That didn't sound like a bad idea, Michael thought to himself as he lifted her off of his shoulder.   
Her feet had barely made contact with the ground when her knees started to collapse. Michael caught her, putting both of his arms around her.   
"Maybe you had better hold on to me after all," Maria said with a smile.   
"Maybe I should" Michael answered with a crooked smile of his own.

They just stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Staring into their very souls. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity staring at each other. But it wasn't awkward. It felt right. Natural.

*********

Cathleen Toplosky stepped out of the building where she had been questioning Maria DeLuca. She looked around in all directions hoping to see a sign of where Maria had gone. Somebody must of have helped her. There was no way she got out of there, by herself.   
Topolsky had put Maria asleep, and then went to go get her car. She had planned on driving her back to the park. She wanted to make sure that Maria wouldn't remember what had happened. If her superior found out that she had kidnapped the girl, drugged her, and then lost her, thing would not go well.   
Her orders had been to collect information, covertly. What she had done could not be considered covert, by any stretch of the imagination. And what made it worse was that she had gained nothing. No information, no proof, nothing. In fact she was starting to believe that they had been wrong. That Michael Guerin and the Evans kids were just that, kids. Things were not going the way she had planned them.

**********

As Max and Liz approached the abandoned building, they became nervous. The Sheriff had directed them here. They didn't know how he knew where Maria was; they didn't know why he would help them. All they knew was that he had told them she would be here, and that they had to hurry. And so they went, with no idea of what awaited them.   
"They're close" Max told Liz. He could sense Michael nearby. Liz looked out the window and saw a group of trees nearby. "Over there" She pointed. "If Michael got Maria away from Toplosky, that's where they'd be" She finished matter-of-factly. Max looked at her questioningly, she smiled and continued, "They couldn't have gotten far, especially if you can sense him. Those trees are the only cover for miles on any direction." Max nodded, and headed towards the trees.

**********

Michael heard the car first. "Stay Here" He told Maria as he set her down up against the trunk of the tree. He slowly crept around the tree to see who was coming. He thought for sure it was that Toplosky woman, looking for Maria. Michael breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Maria's car heading towards them. He turned back around and picked Maria back up, this time carrying her across his chest, with one arm around her back and one arm under her legs. She threw her arms around his neck. "Where are we going?" She asked   
He nodded his head towards the approaching car, "Max and Liz". Maria tried to turn her head in the direction of the approaching car, but her head felt heavy. So instead she was content to look at Michael, and trust that he would keep her safe.

*********

"Look, there they are" Liz pointed to the trees again. Max could hear the relief in her voice. Max stopped the car just as Michael reached them. Michael bent down a little bit so that he could reach the handle of the door without dropping Maria. Once the door was opened he slid her into the seat, and then climbed in after her.   
"GO" Michael commanded.   
Max wasn't sure what had happened but he knew now wasn't the time for questions. Just as He was turning the Car Around, he caught sight of Mrs. Toplosky. "Shit" he hadn't meant to let the words escape his lips. Michael looked up, "She saw us. We need to get out of here. NOW!" Without another word Max sped the little car down the road. As he looked in the rear view mirror he saw Topolsky climbing into her car. She was going to follow them.

***********

Cathleen Toplosky had heard a noise outside, she thought it was probably Maria and her savior. If she could only catch them, maybe she could salvage this disaster.   
But by the time she made it outside, it was too late. She recognized the car as belonging to Maria, but she wasn't sure who was driving it. She assumed it was Michael Guerin, Liz Parker or one of the Evans' kids. This was a disaster. If they told anyone what happened tonight, her career was over.   
Toplosky did the only thing she could; she got into her car, and was preparing to follow them when she saw a Truck pull up behind her. The Sheriffs truck. *Damn! * She thought to herself, what is he doing here? *

***********

The sheriff had waited until he saw Maria's car leave before he approached. He had been hiding on the side of the building. He hadn't been their long, just long enough to see Michael Guerin Carrying Maria DeLuca into the car. He didn't know what happened here tonight, but obviously it was something Mrs. Toplosky didn't want revealed. That was where he came in.   
Sheriff Jim Valenti climbed out of his truck and approached Mrs. Toplosky's car.   
"Mrs. Toplosky. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked her with a smile.

**********

"She's not following us" Michael stated.   
"She's not?" Maria asked. She was confused. She didn't know exactly how she had gotten herself into this mess. Her head was still a little foggy.   
Michael looked down at her. She was leaning up against his chest. It felt nice. "The Sheriff showed up"   
"What?" Maria tried to sit up. Her voice was laced with panic.   
"Calm down," Michael told her as he squeezed her shoulder, "I don't get it, but he stopped her from following us.   
Maria was really confused now, "Huh?" She asked, "Ok. Either I am still dreaming, or I have woken up in the twilight zone."   
Michael watched as Max and Liz shared a knowing glance. "Ok, Maximillion, what is going on here?" Michael asked. Max looked at him through the rear-view mirror, "Lets get back to the Café and then we can sort all of this out."

Liz turned around to face Maria. Maria was leaned up against Michael's chest. She looked tired, but at least she was safe. "Are you alright?" She asked her friend. Maria smiled back at her, "yeah, I'm ok. My head hurts. I am a little foggy. I think she drugged me. But I'll be alright".

Max felt bad. It was his plan to use Maria and Michael as a decoy. He knew that whoever was following them would be intrigued by their little show. They could be entertaining. But he never expected Maria to kidnapped, and drugged. If anything had happened to her he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. Maria was Liz's best friend. He couldn't have faced her if he was responsible for anything happening to her. And Michael. He didn't even want to think about that.

************

Isabel was going crazy. It was taking them too long. Something had happened. She was about ready to go and look for them herself when Max and Liz came through the door. Isabel breathed a sigh of relief, but when she didn't see Michael and Maria, she got scared again. "You didn't find them?" She asked nervously.   
Max smiled at his sister; "We found them." Just as he said the words Michael came through the door carrying Maria. Maria looked warn out. "Are you ok?" Isabel asked her. Maria just nodded as Michael headed upstairs, 'C'Mon. Let's go. We need to talk". Isabel, Max & Liz followed him upstairs.

**********   
*********

"Sheriff, how nice to see you" Cathleen Topolsky said, trying to sound sweet. "What are you doing here?" She asked, although she feared she knew the answer.   
"I was going to ask you the same question. I think it's time you and I got a few things straight." The sheriff paused for emphasis; "I would like you to follow me down to the station." He didn't wait for an answer he just started walking back to his truck.

*Great! * Topolsky thought to herself. How was she going to get out of this? For a moment she thought she could out run him, but then she caught a glimpse of another vehicle in her rear view mirror. She could maybe escape the sheriff, but not with someone following her. She sighed. "Very Well" she said to herself. She still might be able to talk her way out of her predicament.   
So she proceeded to follow the Sheriff's truck into town.

*********

"What is it?"

Max had taken the strange box out of the bag and it was sitting in the middle of the coffee table. Max and Liz were sitting on one couch with Isabel, while Maria and Michael sat in the loveseat across from them.

They had sat there staring at it for almost 10 minutes. They weren't sure what it was. They were almost afraid to pick it up. Maria sighed as she went to go pick it up. Everyone held their breath, almost as if they were afraid that it would explode.

Maria was looking at intently, while everyone watched.   
Upon closer inspection, Maria could see three indentations slightly illuminated by the glow. "What's this?" She asked, and then handed it to Max. Max looked at the indentations, and shook his head. "I don't know I noticed them, but I am not sure what they are for." He then handed it to Isabel, who looked at it some more, and shrugged, "Beats me." When Isabel handed it across the table to Michael, everyone turned to stare at him. At first he didn't grab it. He just sort of looked at it. He was unsure. He didn't know if this strange box carried the answers he sought. He didn't even know if he could recall the questions. He turned to look at Maria. She stared deeply into his eyes, giving him the strength he needed. He reached out to grab the box.

The Moment his fingers made contact with the object, his mind was flooded with Images.   
At first it was space. Dark and foreboding. And then he could make out the stars, and a constellation. It seemed somehow familiar, although nothing he had seen in school or at the space museum. And then he saw it.   
A Planet.   
Just a planet. It was alone. Like him. It was the only planet in the system. It had a couple of moons, but they were distant. They seemed like part of the planet, yet separate.   
And there was a sun. A large star, very close to the planet. It was pulsating. It brightened, and then it was gone.   
Everything was gone. The sun. The planet. The moons. Even the stars. The constellation was now an empty barren place. All that was left was space. Empty space.   
And then the vision stopped. And he was again in Liz's living room. Michael looked up to find everyone staring at him expectantly. Everyone except Maria. Her gaze was still on him. But it wasn't expecting answers, it was offering support.

Michael looked directly at Max and Isabel and couldn't mask the sadness in his voice when he told them. "It's gone".

Max and Isabel were confused.   
"It's gone" Max repeated.   
"What's gone?" Isabel asked   
Michael looked down as he stood up. "Home." That was all he said. Just that one word. But it spoke volumes.   
Michael turned and left the room. He needed to be alone.

"Michael, wait" Isabel started, but when she looked to Maria and saw the look on her face, she stopped.   
"I'll go" And then Maria got up and headed downstairs.

********

Maria had seen the vision too. Her hand had been resting on Michael's shoulder when he touched the box. And when the vision came, she had shared it with him. She had seen his home. And she had seen it be destroyed. And she felt Michael's sadness. She wanted nothing more than to protect him. To make his pain go away.

*********

Cathleen Topolsky found herself sitting in the Sheriffs office, and realized that her goose was cooked. The Sheriff had photographs. Of her. Of her and Maria DeLuca from earlier that evening. The Pictures by themselves wouldn't prove anything. Just that she had given one of her student a lift. But she knew that if her superiors ever saw them, she could look forward to spending the rest of her career filing paperwork.   
Topolsky looked up at the Sheriff, "What do you want?" She asked.

The sheriff looked her directly in the eye, and said, "I want you to go away."   
"Excuse me?" Topolsky was confused   
"I am not finished," The Sheriff started, "I want you to leave Roswell. And I don't want any of your colleagues to pick up where you left off." He paused letting his words sink in.   
"I don't care what you tell them. Make something up, lie, it doesn't matter, as long as they believe that any further time and man power spent here would be a waste of resources."

Topolsky smiled. This assignment was just that. And assignment. She had no personal stake in whether or not she uncovered anything. It was just another in a long line of stepping stones. If she could get out of this, with her reputation in tact, she would do anything this man asked her to.   
"If I… If I do as you ask, What do I get?" She asked.   
"Well, you get to go home, and be the best Dana Scully you can be."   
"You won't speak to my superiors?" She asked, ignoring his jibe.   
"No. But I warn you, If you leave Roswell, and I see anyone snooping around in my town, the deals off." The sheriff moved a little closer to the FBI agent, "And believe me when I tell you that there is more to this local yokel than meets the eye." He smiled.   
"I don't doubt it." She answered.

********

When Maria walked down the stairs, she found Michael sitting in his usual booth. His back was to her. She slowly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. He didn't want her to see the tears starting to form in his eyes. She walked around and sat across from him.   
"Michael" It was just his name, but hearing it was like nourishment to a starving man. Water to a man lost in the desert. Love to a man who had felt none.   
She put her hand on top of his. That was it. Just a simple gesture. She wasn't asking for answers, or explanations. She didn't ask him to share his thoughts. She didn't need to. She had seen the vision. She knew what he knew. She had felt the pain, the sadness, and the loneliness, the same as he had. He looked up at her, and tried to smile but he couldn't, instead he laid his head down on the table and cried.

Maria moved to sit next to him. She cradled him in her chest, and let him cry. They sat like that for a long time. They didn't speak. Didn't move. They just sat there, comforting each other.

Maria had never completely understood Michael's quest for answers. She could understand him wanting to find home. He didn't have one. Unlike Max and Isabel, he didn't have a loving family. She could relate to that. She had a loving, if neurotic, mother. But her family had never been the picture of a Norman Rockwell Painting. And for the most part that was okay. But sometimes she would feel this empty place inside of herself. A place she knew Michael recognized. She had known he was somewhat separated from Max and Isabel, but she didn't feel it. Not until she had shared his space, his soul, his vision, had she grasped the magnitude of what he felt. And having done that, she wanted to make him safe. Make him whole. She wanted to make him a part of her.

And just as Maria had shared Michael's very soul, he had shared hers.   
And as she held him he discovered that he had not only lost home that day, but he had also found it.

********

THE END

   [1]: mailto:kylia_toreel@yahoo.com



End file.
